


cameron and the not good, very bad day

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: the title says it all really.aka cam gets hurt and johnny freaks out.





	cameron and the not good, very bad day

**Author's Note:**

> this show deserves more than it got - i'm still somehow holding out up for a pick up from another network but i needed to write fic for this show so here ya go.

Cameron was freezing.

He winced as he tried to move from his current position, but it was difficult when he had a concussion, a broken ankle and his right arm wasn’t looking so good.

He’d seen better days.

He wished he had stayed where Kay had told him to, but he saw the mystery woman and ran after her like an idiot. Of course, she was prepared for that and had one of her goons knock him out and kidnap him. 

He was now in a very confined space and he could barely breathe, which really sucked.

He was tired and dizzy from the concussion and lack of food, as he had not eaten anything since the previous morning. Today was going swell.

He just wanted to sleep. He tried to keep his eyes opened, but it got harder and harder.

Then all he saw was darkness.

\--

“I thought you were the FBI! How did you lose my brother?” Jonathan yelled at Kay, sitting in the passenger seat of her car.

“We’ll get him back Jonathan,” she said, her voice was full of concern as she sped down the street. Jonathan was on high alert ever since he got out of prison two weeks prior.

“We had Mike put a tracking bug on the inside of his shoe and we got a location. He’ll be fine.” She wasn’t sure if she was assuring him more or herself. 

Cameron better be okay.

\--

“Are we sure this is the right place?” Gunter asked, as he stepped out of Mike’s car with Dina and Jordan.

“It should be,” Mike responded, his look of confusion made the others worry. 

“What is this place?” Jonathan asked, stepping towards them. Kay was a step behind him, looking at the area.

“There’s just a bunch of storage containers here…” Jordan spoke up, looking at the huge containers that were surrounded by smaller ones.

“He has to be here somewhere, everyone be on the lookout and let’s start searching,” Kay ordered before marching over to one of the containers. 

She ripped open a container and found it empty, before turning around.

“We have to open them all! He could be here and he could be hurt,” she said, and watched as they all started running towards the containers.

It took about 20 minutes but Jonathan heard Kay yell “he’s here!” from his far right and he went sprinting in the direction of her voice.

He found Kay, with Cameron’s head on her lap and his eyes went wide as he looked at his twin.

“He’s breathing Jonathan. He seems to have a nasty concussion and some broken bones and bruises, but he’s going to be okay.” Kay spoke to him gently, as she watched him kneel in front of them. 

“We need to get him to the hospital,” Gunter stated, and Jonathan turned around to see the man take a step forward. 

“I got him son,” he said, easily lifting Cameron up off the floor of the cramped storage container he was placed in. Cameron groaned as he was moved and Jonathan’s eyes went wide as Cameron blearily looked up at him from his position in Gunter’s arms.

“Johnny,” he mumbled, before he went limp in the older man’s arms.

“We need to go,” Kay stated, looking on in alarm as Cameron passed out again. None of them knew how bad the head injury was and they couldn’t take any chances.

“Let’s move!” She exclaimed, as they all headed towards the vehicles. 

\--

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Cameron shot up in the bed, gasping for breath as he looked around the room. He groaned as he tried moving, but his body felt like lead. 

He noticed Jonathan asleep in the chair next to his bed, and behind him he found Gunter, Dina and Jordan all asleep on the couch. He looked down at the IV that was attached to him and sighed.

A hospital. Of course.

He fell back into his bed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

“Cameron?” A familiar female voice called his name and he saw Kay standing in the doorway to the room, a coffee in hand. 

“Heyyyyyy,” he tried to smile as he addressed her, but Kay just shook her head and frowned.

“Why Cameron? Why would you go after her by yourself?” She asked, her voice was full of anger, but he could hear the worry in her voice and he let out a loud sigh.

“She ruined Jonathan’s life! She ruined my life. I couldn’t let her get away with it. She deserves to rot in prison for what she put us through and for what she framed Johnny for.” His voice was close to breaking and he cleared his throat, before 

“Cam,” a voice to his left said and he looked and saw Jonathan giving him a look of concern that he had been giving him since they were younger, when he didn’t think before heading straight into a dangerous situation.

“I’m fine Johnny,” he muttered, not really understanding why this was such a big deal. It’s not like he was shot or seriously injured. 

So he had a few bumps and bruises. All in all, he’d say he was fine.

“You have a pretty serious concussion, a broken ankle, your shoulder is going to be sore for a while and you were left in a freezing cold storage container for hours so you have a fever. I’d say that’s not fine.” Johnny looked at his brother with a frown.

Cameron looked at Johnny with wide eyes as he listed off all his injuries.

“Johnny....” He started, but his brother wouldn’t let me him finish.

“No Cam. I’m not Dad,” the statement sucked all the air out of the room and Cameron looked at his brother in shock.

“I know you’re not,” he whispered. Johnny was looking at him with anguish in his eyes that he couldn’t describe and hadn’t seen in years. Since the time he almost drowned in a pool of water doing a trick that their dad made him do.

Jonathan stood up and started marching around the room before he started yelling, “Then stop pretending that everything is fine Cam! It’s not. It’s okay to let us know you’re hurting. I’m not going to ignore it like dad did because he needed the show to go on. You’re important! You’re my brother and I love you. Why do you think you’re so expendable? Huh? This isn’t a game or a trick anymore Cameron. This is your life we’re talking about,” Jonathan’s voice had risen the more he spoke, which woke up the others on the couch. 

“Jonathan…” Kay spoke up from the doorway, and he stopped walking to see his brother on the bed trying not to cry.

“I’m so sorry,” Cameron sobbed into his arms, not caring about the pain in his arm as his emotions boiled over. “I’m sorry Johnny, I’m so sorry.”

Jonathan noticed that his brother was gasping for air as he sobbed and he was at his side in an instant.

“Cameron! Cam, buddy you gotta calm down. Breathe,” he was holding Cameron’s arms gently before he pulled his brother’s head to his chest. 

The injured man sobbed in his brother’s arms, trying to calm down as Jonathan rubbed his back.

Kay watched as the two brothers hugged and walked out of the room, followed by Dina, Jordan and Gunter. They’d leave the brothers alone to have a moment together.

Jonathan continued to hug Cameron until he felt his brother fall asleep against him. He carefully moved him so his head was on the pillow and he covered him with the hospital blanket.

“Oh Cam…” He whispered, grabbing his brother’s hand and sat back in the chair. 

“Is he asleep?” Kay asked from the doorway, looking at the two men in the room. The two of them really needed a break.

“Yeah, finally,” he replied sarcastically, before leaning his head against the chair.

“Tell Cam that when he wakes up, he’s taking a break from helping us for a month. He deserves a break...you both do. If he decides to come back to help us, then they’ll be a spot open for him.”

Jonathan let out a snort, “Oh knowing him, he’ll definitely be back to help you guys. I think his days of performing on stage are over. It was never the right fit for him, especially with dad now out of the picture. He doesn’t have to prove himself to anyone, but I think after dad...he was trying to prove it to himself.”

“He’ll be alright Jonathan. He has you, your little family and the FBI now. He isn’t alone, and neither are you.”

“I…..thanks Agent Daniels.” 

“Call me Kay.”


End file.
